Faeriar "Red"
The red Dragonborn who currently goes by the name Faeriar was found alone on a small area of the Clawed Isles, from which he was rescued by The Aurora. At the time of his rescue, he had only primitive clothes which he seemed to have made himself, with little skill, and a strangely ornate bastard sword, unique in its design and with a dragon's hand enclosing a deep red sphere at the pommel. After a period of rehabilitation, he was found to have no memories extending beyond a time around four years prior to his rescue, the entirety of which he had spent on the lone island, fending for himself. During training, however, he showed himself to be a competent swordsman, and had clearly retained skills from his forgotten past. Upon his request to remain aboard the ship, he was assigned to Away Team 4, where he took part in a series of successful missions, under the command of Sgt. Fonia, acting for Captain Veronica Dupree. He struck up a firm friendship with Dave, but frequently finds himself at odds with Tarak, the cleric of light. Character Information Faeriar is a level 5 Eldrich Knight, mixing devastating martial prowess with powerful magic. He wields a 4'6" Bastard Sword which he has made a weapon bond with. On top of this, the weapon was enhanced in the Dreamscape such that it is wreathed in flames. It deals 2D6 slashing damage and 1D6 fire damage, and if sheathed his fire magic is similarly boosted. He carries a longbow which was specially made by Gunhelm, and an anti-dragon ballista (3D12+8). He has also secreted about himself a number of short swords and knives, to use in 'unarmed' combat, or situations where drawing his sword is impractical or impossible. His grasp of magic is simple, knowing only a few spells and cantrips. He is currently able to cast the cantrips: * Firebolt * Shocking Grasp and the following spells: * Witchbolt * Chromatic Orb * Thunderwave He wears chainmail with a leather undershirt, but is having a set of plate mail crafted to fit his massive frame to give further protection. He carries a tower shield, which is marked with the emblem of The Aurora, the Draconic first symbol of his name and an image of a dragon rising from flames at the base. He has acquired a variety of strange items during his time as a member of Away Team 4, including a number which have slowly helped him regain an insight into, if not any memories of his past. Whilst in the Dreamscape, assisting with the rescue of Nemphis, he was gifted a dragon-leather scabbard, which perfectly matches his sword, and which caused the addition of fire damage and amplified magical ability. He also gained a portrait of himself with two adult Dragonborn whom he recognises as his parents, a series of tomes detailing the customs of his race, and a map which was marked 'Last Dragon Standing' at an obscure point in the far reaches of the world. He feels that answers to his past will be found there, but he has yet to ask Captain Dupree to allow him to make the detour. He also took from that world a signet ring which fitted his hand. Physical DescriptionCategory:Player CharactersCategory:FightersCategory:Crew of the AuroraCategory:Neutral Characters Standing head and shoulders above all he comes across, Faeriar is, at 7'2", an imposing sight both on and off the battlefield. He has curled horns, one of which he has adorned with a golden bracelet, and deep red scales which reflect a diffuse light when illuminated. Having discovered some latent magical ability during his time in the Dreamscape, he now has golden runes playing across his forearms and a slight glow coming from between the scales in the same area. His fingers and toes end in sharp talons, which he can, if needed, use to help him climb rough surfaces. Known Life Discovery in the Clawed Isles Faeriar woke on a small island with no memory of his past, no name, and nothing but near-instinctive combat training and a curious sword. He survived there for approximately four years, snaring small animals such as rabbits and birds, and hunting deer by climbing trees above their favourite sleeping spots, then dropping out of the tree and landing on them once they had settled down for the night. He spent the remainder of his time trying to remember why he was there, and training his strength and endurance in the hope of being able to get off the island one day. Eventally, his hopes for escape were realised when he saw the shape of something man-made flying over the island. Using his fiery breath, he attracted the attention of the crew of The Aurora, who notified Captain Dupree. She authorised the dispatch of a smaller craft, which found Faeriar in a clearing at the edge of the island, in tears of joy at being rescued. Once he had been taken on board and been found to be physically and mentally sound, he offered his services to the captain, and swore to protect and serve the ship with his life. Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship Faeriar was assigned to Away Team 4, which was being re-manned after being totally lost some time previously. He quickly took to life aboard the ship, with its routines and hierarchy being totally different from his time alone. However, he quickly found himself at odds with Tarak, the cleric of light who had come aboard the ship around the same time as the rescue. Tarak feels that violence is to be avoided at all costs, and that negotiations are always preferable, whereas Faeriar's isolation has led him to the views that personal survival, and the protection of The Aurora, are paramount. This disagreement has led them into conflict on numerous occasions, as has Faeriar's disregard for religion and worship. No just power, he feels, would have left him to suffer as much as he had done, whilst also taking the knowledge of what he had done to deserve it. As such, he is profoundly atheist, and avoids places of worship where he can. The Attack on the Fortress Around three months after Faeriar's arrival on the ship, the newly assembled Away Team 4 were called into the briefing room for their first assignment. The ship had recently taken on board an ornate box, which they were being paid to deliver to an Imperial commander named Samuel Adams. Upon receiving the package however, Adams double crossed the crew and made off with the box. A fight started, which concluded with Faeriar slicing through two men, one in plate armour, with a singe swing of his blade. The party pursued Adams up the tower, annihilating a large group of guards with the assistance of the Aurora's devastating broadside barrage. Ariai then disarmed a fire-trap, allowing the team to enter the keep proper. Shortly afterwards, they followed a path which led them into a dungeon area, where they rescued Skye and Dave, the Mauve Knight. Dave immediately took to Faeriar, and subsequently revealed his barbarian nature upon seeing the Dragonborn felled by a pair of blades in the back. Not attempting to contain his rage, Dave leapt on the attacker and beat him to death with his bare hands in the space of approximately 20 seconds. It was around this time that the party acquired the Blink Attack bog Bertie, who adopted Ariai after a peace offering of a steak. Proceeding further up the tower, more guards made the mistake of attempting to slow the party's progress. At one point, Faeriar melted the door to a safe-room, and discovered an excorcist acquaintance of Ariai, who they helped to purge an evil spirit that had occupied a wing of the fortress. They also gained the company of Silk the pack spider, who became the companion of Barreah. Dave and Fonia then departed to help Captain Dupree chase enemy soldiers through the secret passageways. No sooner had they left than an attack was sprung from one of these exact places. All but one member of the attack force was killed, with the leading mage notably disemboweled by Bertie. After interrogating the remaining soldier, Faeriar attempted to kill the man in order to prevent a surprise attack from the rear, which unsurprisingly provoked Tarak's ire. Following a brief but fierce argument, they proceeded to the next room, which Faeriar opened by kicking, punching and headbutting the door into splinters. Within the room, they met Nemphis, who was a royal soldier assigned to delay the party at any cost. This nearly proved to be the case, when a fire trap in the centre of the room was activated by Barreah, inflicting horrendous burns to Nemphis. However, the party spared his life, and after cocooning him in Silk's web, took him onwards. Upon leaving the hall in which they had fought Nemphis, the crew once again encountered Adams. They fought, and he soon revealed himself to be a werebear. Despite inflicting grievous wounds to Faeriar, he was eventually defeated, returning to his human form. Faeriar then took the opportunity to crushed Adams' head between his jaws, an act which saw Faeriar given a warning by Captain Dupree. The box was secured, and Tarak began his study of it once it was secured on deck again.